living with fear
by huckapoo13142
Summary: the incredibles have taken in a young girl with unusual powers, but Violet doesn't trust her. is violet right?rnCOMPLETE! GO me GO me
1. chapter 1

Violet Parr sighed as she closed her locker. She thought that being a 'super' would be a lot more interesting, but there hadn't been any 'big' villains since 'The Underminer'.

" Vi! Did you hear? There's a new girl at school!" her best friend Amy said appearing from behind her own locker. Violet's boyfriend, Tony, came up behind her.

" There she is." He said looking pointedly to about five feet away from themselves.

" Here come the steroid poppers." Amy said indicating the three huge boys. Everyone knew the used steroids. They were headed straight for the girl. Her blonde hair was pulled back and also had a ponytail holder at the end of it, like she was fighting a battle with static electricity. The one closest to the girl pushed her into a locker. She squeezed her eyes shut and violet expected her to start crying, but instead she opened them, wide, and they weren't the blue they were before, they look like two miniature black holes. Suddenly all three boys began to scream and writher in fear. The girl smirked and blinked again, and the boys stopped. The girl walked right on, passing Violet, Tony and Amy. Apparently Violet was the only one who noticed, because everyone was asking what had happened.

" Come on Vi! We're going to be late." Amy said as Tony pulled her toward the classroom.

"Class, we have a new student. Desiree, why don't you introduce yourself?" the blonde haired girl stepped up. She was wearing a pink top that the neck line was too big and hung off of her shoulder and a short jean skirt, with pink fishnet tights and old beat up tennis shoes.

" I'm as your teacher said, Desiree, I like pink and fishnets. I have a really bad temper and suggest you don't make me mad. Let's see what else? Oh, I'm also an orphan."

" So you like, have no parents?" Amy asked.

" That's like, what orphan means." Desiree said shot only a glance at her before sitting down next to Violet, who froze. Desiree looked at her and smirked again.

Violet couldn't wait to get home and relax, turns out, she has all her classes with that Desiree girl. Luckily Desiree left early. Violet couldn't wait to get home ad tell her parents about the weird girl.

" Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she called when she walked in the door.

" Violet, we have a surprise for you, come on in the kitchen." Her mom yelled back. Violet walked in, and dropped her bag (and lower jaw) in surprise. Sitting at the table was none other than Desiree


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Desiree stood up and walked over, putting her pointer finger under Violet's jaw and pushing it up.

" You don't want a fly in there." She said calmly, snapping Violet to life.

" Wh-what's she doing here?"

" Violet, that's kind of rude." Her mother said

" Yeah you wouldn't want to hurt your new roomie's feelings, now would you?" Desiree said.

" New roomie?"

" Well, you know your father. He saw her sitting on a park bench yesterday with a suitcase and asked her where she was going she said she didn't know, her parents were dead and she has no relatives. So your kind-hearted father invited her here." Bob grinned sheepishly.

" But, she's like a super or else has some really trippy contacts." Violet accused.

" You're a super?" Helen asked

" Sure am." She said

" What's your power?" Bob asked with caution.

" I create the illusion that a person's worst nightmare, biggest dreams, or greatest fears have come to life." Desiree said

" Aren't a person's nightmares and fears the same thing?" Bob asked.

" No, the sub-conscious doesn't always use your greatest fears into you nightmares. Oh, and I can tell you a person fears and dreams just by looking at them." She said

" Oh yeah, what's dad's fear?" Violet asked. Desiree looked at him and squinted in concentration.

" He's afraid of losing his family, but he's felt the pain of it, and that's made his fear double."

" I thought you only had to look at them." Violet said

" It's harder with supers." Desiree said shrugging.

" I'm home!" Dash called.

" Honey I have someone for you to meet." Helen called o her son and Violet left.

" What's for dinner?" she heard Dash ask.

" OH! I forgot about dinner! How about we go to a restaurant in honor of our new guest." Helen suggested.

" YAY!" Dash yelled.

At the restaurant the conversation directed itself to Desiree.

" So how'd your parents die?" Dash asked.

" They were murdered."

" Do you know who did it?" Violet asked

" Kids, she probley doesn't want to talk about it." Bob said

" Yes I do know." Desiree said

" Who?"

" A super."

" Which one?"

" You don't want to know." Desiree said looking down to her salad

" Yes we do!" Dash and violet said even the parents were getting interested.

" If you're sure."

" Yes tell!"

" The incredibles."

A/N! so what do you think? Please review.

And thanks again Dividend for the review


	3. chapter3

Chapter 3

" What do you mean the incredibles?" Dash asked.

" I mean, you and your family killed my parents." Desiree said like it was no big thing.

" How did you know we were the incredibles?" Helen whispered urgently.

" I'm not stupid. You have the same exact body types. Not to mention fears, dreams, and nightmares."

" Dinners over." Bob declared. " Check!" he yelled to the waiter.

When they got back to the house Bob threw Desiree into a chair and stood over her.

" Explain yourself!" he demanded Desiree smirked.

" You do know that I could get out of here right now?"

" I don't care! Explain yourself!"

"Well two weeks ago, you were fighting against some bank robbers, my parents and I came out of the bank and you threw a bolder on top of them, then invisabrat over there blasted them with a force field so forcefully they died." She said. Just then the special red phone rang and Bob answered it.

" We'll be right there." He hung up. "Everyone get your super suits. I assume you have one." He said to Desiree.

" Of course." She said going to her bag and pulling out a wadded up suit. She went to the bathroom and changed. She came out wearing a black dress like thing with hot pink spandex covering her arms and legs. She raised an eyebrow at the matching suits, and then followed them out the door to save the city.

The city was mayhem! The citizens were running everywhere. Desiree closed her eyes and Violet heard a sharp intake of breath, like she was in pain. They got out of the car and began attacking. Turns out the main villain had minions, Violet put up a force field around a group of them and Dash began running around and around making them dizzy until they passed out. Desiree rolled her eyes then turned to a group of the guys she squeezed her eyes shut again and when she opened them they were the black holes again. The men, like the steroid poppers, withered. She turned away and they continued. Then she waved her hand and they stopped. Thinking that she wasn't paying attention, the men ran to attack Desiree. The girl turned and delivered a swift kick that knocked three of them over. She did the black hole thing again, but when she kicked the lower ponytail had fallen out and Violet figured out why she did that. Her hair began to rise as though powered by static electricity. The men began to scream as though in pain. Helen and Bob had finished off the main guy by this time and were watching the screaming men. Desiree laughed as though the screaming brought her joy and it continued only for a few seconds, before Bob put a hand on Desiree's shoulder and she waved her hand in the air and the men stopped. Then Bob took them to the jail and they five went home. The second she got in the door, Desiree ran to the kitchen and got an apple. She bit into it. Dash looked at Desiree then up at Violet, with scared eyes. Violet was scared by Desiree's scene back there too. They sibling looked to their parents, who looked just as scared.

" So where exactly am I sleeping?" she asked.

" What was that?" Helen managed to ask

" What was what?" asked innocently.

" Back in the city." Violet said

" Oh! That, well I don't have entire control over my powers, and well, I like the feeling of power I get when the people scream. After words I always feel bad. Though I never killed anyone, I could if I wanted." Desiree said quickly.

" O.k." Dash said confused.

"So, where am I sleeping?" she asked again.

" In the guest bedroom." Helen said pointing to the room.

"Great!" Desiree said throwing the core of her apple away. Then she picked up her bag and walked into the room, leaving the Parr family looking confused.

A/N I NEED REVIEWS! I know I sound desperate, but I don't care!


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning the Parrs were awoken by the not so soothing sound of good charlotte blasting out of Desiree's room. Bob started to open the door, but Helen stopped him.

" Maybe I should do it, you know, just in case." She yelled.

" Yeah." Bob agreed leaving. Violet appeared beside Helen Helen knocked on the door. There was no answer. So she tried banging. Still no answer. Helen finally got fed up with it and opened the door. Desiree was dancing around the room singing along with the music, wearing only a short red silk robe with a Chinese design on the back, her wet blonde hair flying everywhere.

" Oh my love, please don't cry! I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life!" she sang, well, more like yelled, when the song changed to 'Bloody Valentine'. When the line, ' I ripped out his throat, and called you on the telephone to,' Helen pressed the power button on the stereo.

" Hey!" Desiree cried turning to see the stereo culprit.

" Desiree, there are other people in this house that would like to get some sleep before they have to go about their daily routines." Helen said turning to leave.

" You never said not to blast rock music at 5 AM." Desiree said crossing her arms.

" Fine, from now on, no rock music until after 9 AM."

" Got it." Desiree said turning to find her hair dryer.

An hour later everyone else got up and slowly began to get ready. They went into the kitchen to make breakfast only to find that Desiree had made pancakes, eggs and bacon. Plus coffee for Bob and Helen.

" Wow. You did all this in less than an hour?" Violet said in amazement.

" Yep and I made cookies!"

" So you're like, a morning person?" Dash asked.

" Well yeah, I guess so." She said, " Though I love night time. The moon is like, WOW!" Desiree said emphsiazing it by throwing out her arms. The family sat down, and quickly ate their breakfast. Then ran off to work or school. The second they stepped into the school Violet heard the sharp breath intake again. She turned to Desiree in question, but the girl had already hurried off. All Violet saw of her was the end of her blonde ponytail.

" Vi!" Amy cried behind her. " I've been saying your name for like, ten minutes." Tony appeared behind Amy.

" So, Vi, why didn't you answer your phone last night?" he asked.

" Oh, my dad was using the phone for work." She said distractedly.

" o.k. anything big going down at your house and the moment?" Amy asked.

" Yeah, my dad took in Desiree."

" WHAT! This is big, no HUGE! How could you not tell us!?" Amy cried.

" I told you, my dad was on the phone all night and I found out after school." Violet said. They heard laughing coming form down the hall. They hurried to see what was going on.

Desiree was black eyed again and the steroid poppers were doing really weird things. The biggest was dancing like a ballerina, another was trying to do a cartwheel (but failing), and the last one was walking like a model. Violet was again the only one to notice Desiree's eyes, which was a relief. Violet hurried over to the girl and pushed her gently. Desiree waved her hand and the boys froze right in the middle of what they were doing and collapsed. Violet pulled Desiree into the girls bathroom.

" what was that?" she asked.

" That was their biggest dreams." Desiree said.

" you're not supposed to use you powers when you're not wearing your suit."

" No one saw me."

" how do you know?"

" I just know, now move. I have to get to class." Desiree said pushing Violet out of her way.

" I'm going to have to tell mom." Violet said to herself as she watched the door close.

A/N what do you think? Well please review or my giant evil dust bunnies will hunt you down. And I do except flames. They make me mad which inspires me to write.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

When the final bell rang Violet shot out of the school. she ran home as fast as she could. She ran up her street and to the door, then looked around to make sure Desiree wasn't around. The second she opend the door she ran to find her mom, who was sitting in the family room.

" mom, you need to have a talk with Desiree about using her powers in school."

" you mean she used them?" Helen asked.

" twice."

" I really didn't want to have to do this." Helen said sighing.

" why?"

" she's the hardest person in the world to talk to."

" how do you know?"

" the ten minutes in which she was here and you weren't."

" hello!" they heard Desiree yell from the front door.

" Desiree, could you come in here please?" Desiree appeared at the door.

" yes?"

" well I think we need to have a talk." Helen started.

" hey, I had 'the facts of life' talk with my mom before she died." Desiree said

" no not that talk. I mean about your powers."

" did invisabrat nark?" she asked

" hey!" Violet said from the corner.

" that doesn't matter. You're not supposed to abuse your powers, that means not using them for revenge or pure enjoyment. Not to mention in pubic where anyone could see you." Helen said

" but nobody ever told me not to." Desiree said.

" well now I am."

" am what?"

" telling you not to abuse your powers or use them in public."

" but what if I'm trying to save the town with you? That'd be using my power in public."

" fine unless you are trying to save someone, you don't use your powers."

" got it." Desiree said getting up. " oh and I hope you don't mind, but I invited some of my old friends to see my new living arrangements."

" but I invited Amy and Tony over." Violet said

" Well I guess your friends will meet Desiree's friends. How many did you invite?"

" only three." Desiree said. Just then the door opened and Dash called out,

" I'm home!" Helen winced.

" would it kill you kids to quietly come and find us?"

A/N I'm sorry that the chapters are so short. I get an idea in my head that would make a good next chapter and end the one I'm working on for the next. The Giant dust bunnies are always yelling and attacking me for that.: ( (tear)


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Knock knock knock._

Helen looked up from her cooking just in time to see Violet and Desiree run to the door. Violet opened it reveling Amy, Tony and three kids that Helen had never seen before, obviously Desiree's friends.

" Desiree, Violet, why don't you and friends come in here and we can get aquatinted." The seven teens walked into the kitchen and plopped down on various chair. A girl with long black and green hair stood up. She was wearing a shirt like the one Desiree had worn the day Violet met her, but it was toxic green, and she wore a way-too-short leather skirt with 3 silver chain belts hanging from it. She shook Helen's hand.

" I'm Dena, you can call me Dee." Then two boys both wearing black tee shirts with various words and them and baggy black jeans shook her hand next.

" I'm Devon."

" I'm Dakota. We're twins" Desiree stood up and that's when Helen realized what she was wearing, a hot pink tank top and short black shorts over fishnets. She looked at Desiree's friends then at Violet's friends they were different in every way. Amy was wearing a black jumper with a white turtleneck under that. Tony had a blue sweater with khaki pants. Violet was wearing a long gray skirt and a purple tee shirt. Desiree's friend hurried off to Desiree's 'room' and shut the door behind them. Violet's friends went to her room and did the same. Music started blasting out of both rooms. Helen shook her head and continued to make dinner.

" Kids! Bob Time for dinner!" Helen called ten minutes later. First to get there was Dash, then Bob then Violet and her friends, Finally Desire's group. The D's were all smirking at Violet and her friends. Desiree looked at Tony then turned and whispered to her friends, they all laughed and stared again.

" You know it's rude to stare." Violet said, feeling a little nervous. Then Desiree turned to Amy, smirked and whispered to her friends again, who laughed louder than before. Desiree smirked and winked at the three perplexed teens. Suddenly Violet knew what was going on. Desiree was using her powers to tell her friends what Amy and Tony's fears and dreams were. Violet turned to her mother and tried to use eye communication to tell her. Helen looked at Bob, who cleared his throat and gave the blonde girl a stern look, only making her laugh harder. After Helen served the meal the two boys started shoveling food down their throats. Even Desiree and Dee stopped to look.

" What?" they asked.

"Hello! You hear of chewing? It's a big thing now." Desiree said. Then they started to eat more slowly. Devon whispered something into Desiree's ear.

" I can't."

" Why not?"

" They said." Desiree replied pointing to Helen and Bob.

" Well did you at least ask about, you know?"

" Oh, yeah, can I go to a party tonight?"

" If you take Violet."

" This isn't Violet's kinda party." Desiree said

" Oh, and what is a 'Violet kinda party'?" Violet asked.

" The kind that has pop music and chips with dip." Desiree said matter-of-factly.

" And what kind of party is the one you want to go to?" Bob asked.

" The kind with rock music and food that doesn't drip."

" Why wouldn't you want the food to drip?"

" Hello! It could fall and stain the," Desiree paused " carpet!" she said quickly.

" Well I think you should take Violet." Helen said

" She won't know anyone there."

" Where is the party?"

" In my old neighborhood."

" How long?"

" I don't know how long they're going to have it."

" Well you can go if you take Violet and come home at ten."

" Ten in the morning! Wow you are lenient."

" Ten at night."

" WHAT!" the four D's cried.

" My real parents made my curfew three in the morning." Desiree said.

" Well, that was them."

" Well you're not my parents."

" We're letting you live in our house."

" You killed my parents!" Desiree yelled, silencing the table."

" What?" Tony asked.

" Nothing, she just blames us for her parents death." Dash said

" Why?" Amy asked.

" Because they were accidentally killed by the incredible family, and we like and support them so much." Helen explained glaring at Desiree, who looked at Tony and Amy smirking. She started to squeeze her eyes. Violet jumped up and hit her in the back of the head.

" OW!" Desiree cried, turning on Violet.

" O.k.! Dinner's over, Amy, Tony, kids I don't know, its time you went home." And the guests all left.

" Why'd you hit me invisabrat?" Desiree demanded.

" You were about to scare my friends into the next dimension, and don't call me invisabrat!" Violet yelled.

" Well it's true!"

" Is not!"

" Is so!"

" Is not!"

" SHUT UP!" Bob yelled.

" Desiree, go to your room. You're grounded. Violet go to your room."

" Why?"

" Because I said so!" both Violet and Desiree went to their rooms in anger.

" Well, if they think they can tell me what to do, they have another thing coming." Desiree said grabbing a jacket and climbed out the window.

A/N! Well there. I finished another chapter, the third one today. My fingers hurt! I should get the Dust bunnies to do this for me. Well off to go get a finger massage.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was three AM before Desiree got back and she was a mess. People had brought silly string and confetti, the confetti stuck to the silly string and in a matter of minutes everyone was covered in little pieces of colored paper. She was also slightly drunk. She had climbed in her room and was getting ready to change when she noticed her door was open. 'Didn't I close that?' she thought. Then the door closed, answering her question, Bob and Helen were standing there, looking extremely angry.

" Hi." Desiree said before going to the closet and changing into her pajamas. She came out and ignored the fact that they were still there. She collapsed on the bed.

" You're in such big trouble young lady."

" Can we do this tomorrow? I'm tired."

" No we can not do this tomorrow!" Helen said

" Desiree, you deliberately disobeyed us." Bob said.

" Come back in a few days. I might care." Desiree replied turning over in the bed.

" You're going to listen to us, right now or else."

" Or else what? You're gonna throw me out on to the hard cold street, to fight off muggers or worse. Or are you going to 'ground' me again?"

" We could always send you to an orphanage."

" Oh, so you're going to leave me just like my parents." Desiree said

" I thought your parents were dead."

" They are! That means they're not here, that means they left me." Desiree said almost hysterically.

" Calm down. You don't want to wake up Violet, Dash, or Jack-Jack."

" Oh yeah, god forbid their sweet little heads wake up." Desiree yelled.

" Mom, dad, what's going on?" Dash and Violet were standing at the door. Violet was holding Jack-Jack. Helen sighed and turned to her kids.

" Go back to bed."

" Is Desiree in trouble?" Dash asked.

" Yes." Bob, Helen and Desiree said, but Desiree said it mockingly.

" What'd she do?" Dash asked excitedly.

" None of your business." Bob said. " Now GO TO BED!" His three children quickly ran off.

" Now as for you, you aren't to leave this house unless it's for school, no TV, no phone and no crime fighting." Helen said.

" Oh, there's a heartbreak." She said quietly to herself.

" Got it?"

" Got it." Desiree said smirking. As soon as they left she checked her cell phone messages. There was one in particular that caught her attention, one word,

" Tomorrow."

A/N I'm almost done! YAY! Throws confetti and blows horns I have another story in the works and I want to finish this one before I do another. I won't have as much time to write for the next couple of weeks b-cuz my mom got a job and now I have to help with blech, house work!


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day, Desiree left before anyone else was up. She did have enough sense to leave a note.

' _Went to school early. Going straight there coming straight back afterwards. I know the drill._

_C u la8r Desiree.'_

" Well at least she knows to come straight back." Helen said after reading the note.

" I have a bad feeling about her." Violet said quietly.

At school everyone was laughing.

" This is becoming a daily thing." Violet said in exasperation. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd and just froze. It was a list of Violet, Amy and Tony's dreams and fears. She heard a little scream from behind her and saw Amy, paper white. Violet decided to read the list.

_Violet Parr- dream: to marry Tony. Fear: to have her deepest secret found out._

_Tony Radenger- dream: too x-rated to write. Fear: for anyone to know he has ducky underwear._

_Amy Randall- dream: to go on a date with Marshall Gumming_. (A/N that's the school nerd.)_ Fear, for anyone to find out her dream._

Tony came up and read it, then ripped it off the bulletin board. Then the three friends ran off to find Desiree, the most likely culprit.

" Why did you do this?" Violet demanded

" Do what?"

" THIS!" Violet said thrusting the paper in front of Desiree's eyes.

" Why, who would ever do something that mean?" Desiree said smirking.

"YOU!" Amy, Tony, and Violet all yelled.

"What makes you think I did it?"

" This is the kind of thing you would do. Not to mention, it's in your handwriting!"

" Well I don't care. I'm on top of the world right now, and there's nothing you can do to pull me down. Even accusing me of doing something like that."

" Why are you on top of the world? You're like, grounded for eternity."

" You shall see soon enough." Desiree said and walked off.

What Desiree had told her weighed down on Violet's mind all day. She could hardly concentrate in class and the second the final bell rang, she shot off for home, the third day in a row.

" Mom, I think Desiree's planning something-"

" No time for that! The city's in danger come on." Helen said, throwing Violet's costume at her. She quickly changed and they hurried to get Dash.

The city was not in as much mayhem as violet expected. Instead everyone was on the ground, in fetal positions. They heard a laugh and saw the two people they'd least expect, Desiree and Syndrome.

A/N one chapter away! Now I'm going to do review appreciation!

Dividend! Thanks for all the reviews! I can't get rid of the dust bunnies, they help me write my stories ( and I'm afraid of them!)

DBZincredible! Thank you! I update as fast as my fingers (and slow computer) will let me.

C.D.Anders! ha ha ha it took me a little while to get the lyrics thing. No I don't have IM but my e-mail is for anyone who cares and I will answer e-mails

Finally, heather, you are a freak! (and to everyone, I'm not being mean, she's my best friend, I'm allowed to be mean to her.)


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

" De-" Violet caught her self before she yelled the name 'Desiree'. It didn't matter to her if Desiree was found out, but knowing Desiree, the girl would end up telling her identity right back. Then Desiree jumped down from the platform she had been standing on.

" Hey Invisabrat. How ya doin?" she asked.

" I told you, don't call me Invisabrat."

" Oh would you prefer Vio-" Violet slapped her hand over Desiree's mouth before she could say anything else.

" Now that was rude."

" Yeah well scaring the city out of their wits isn't exactly being miss polite."

" Oh, that was just to get you and your family here." Desiree waved her hand and her black holes became blue. Everyone stood up, shaken. Violet recognized Tony and Amy among the group.

" Syndrome! Why are you still alive?" Mr. Incredible asked.

" I'm a genus, do you think I'd be stupid enough not to know how to unattach a cape, or wear a fireproof suit?"

" But your face was exposed."

" As far as you know. I had a mask that looked exactly like my face."

" Why use an innocent girl in your plot?"

" INNOCENT!" the Parrs, Syndrome, and Desiree all cried.

" Well you know what I mean." Mr. Incredible said

" Well it all started after you destroyed my omnidroid." Syndrome started.

" Here we go! I suggest everyone pull up chairs, this'll take a while." Desiree said. Syndrome threw her a dirty look.

" Well anyway, after you defeated the omnidroid, I began thinking of ways to get back at you. I couldn't sleep! I couldn't eat! All I could do was devise ridiculous ideas to get my revenge. Then one day as I was thinking I decided to take a walk. So I walk out the door, and nearly trip over a large lump in the sidewalk."

" HEY!" Desiree yelled.

" It turned out to be a girl. So I asked her what was wrong, and joy of joys, it was because of the Incredibles! Then I found out, she was a super! So I took her in, and after only a week or so, she was ready. So we packed her a suitcase and she waited at a bus bench, for Mr. Incredible to come by, and he took her in. now here we are, on to more important matters. Time to kill the Incredibles."

" WAIT, WHAT?" Desiree cried, " I was under the impression that we were just going to scare them. Not kill them!"

" Well there's been a change in the plans."

" Then I'm out."

" Fine. Leave!"

" Hey I got them here! I did the dirty work! I decide they aren't going to die!" Desiree said, jumping back onto the platform.

" And you're going to stop me?"

" You bet!" Syndrome pointed a different gun and her, pulled the trigger, and knocked her out.

A/N! Well I changed my mind, there's going to be more. I just don't know if it'll be one or two. If you have any suggestions, review them to me! Or e-mail what ever you like more! My e-mail is on the previous page.

Reviewer appreciation!

Shadow Fox Forever – thank you! I'm still typing as fast as I can.

C.D. Anders – I have read your story. I just didn't have time to review, but I explained that in the review I finally had time to give.

Goldfish078 – yes I know Desiree is evil. And thank you I like it too.

Dividend – thank you! I like compliments (though with the friends I have I don't hear them often) and DON'T GET DUST BUNNIES! They're pure evil! The only reason I update fast is because they threaten my stuffed dog! I DON'T WANT SAMMI JR. TO DIE! O.k., over that. I might just e-mail you!

I'm SO happy! I haven't gotten a single bad review! Not saying that I want one, but hey, it's part of life. Please R&R.


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

" I should get a male assistant." Syndrome said shooting a glance at fallen Desiree. " Well, incredibles, your story ends here!" he yelled and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

" What?!" syndrome cried Laughing started up. Desiree sat up.

" I told you I was bored, you wouldn't listen, so I messed with your inventions." She kept laughing, but it wasn't like the laugh she usually had. This one sent shivers down everyone's spines. Then she stood up. She put on a mask of innocence.

" You lied to me Syndrome, I don't like when people lie to me!" she said sweetly. Then turned on her powers. This was also different, she began to levitate, and syndrome quickly began to scream. Then, she stopped, just stopped. She smirked.

" That'll teach you to double-cross me. Jerk." She turned to the family, "he's all yours." Then she ran off.

Two weeks later 

Violet Parr was again, closing her locker, but at the end of the day, when Tony and Amy came running.

" Did you hear?"

" Hear what?"

" Desiree's back." Violet slammed her locker closed. Tony and Amy led her to the front doors, where Desiree was waiting. She looked at Amy and Tony,

" Go." Was all she said and the two hurried off. Desiree turned to Violet,

" Well invisabrat, what'd you do with Syndrome?"

" We took him too a mental hospital. After what you did to him, he can't think straight."

" The nut never could." Desiree said sitting down.

" So where are you going to go?" Violet asked

" Anywhere but here. Actually I'm living in a foster home. The cops found me the day after Syndrome great flub, and sent me to a foster home. So now, I'm here to stay. Aren't you lucky?" Violet's eyes hardened.

" Oh, and that paper, I didn't do it. Devon and Dakota did. They snuck in and posted it on the board. Don't worry, they paid. Ten bucks each." Desiree said standing.

" Why didn't I see you all day?"

" I just got here. I had to re-enroll. Well I gotta go. See ya invisabrat!" she said walking out the door.

" DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Violet called after her. Desiree just laughed and left.

A/N well that's it! Yes I know short. But hey, whats ya gonna do? Well I thought that chapter 8 posted my e-mail but it didn't so my **_HOTMAIL_** account is, cecilyhager13 then you know the rest.

My final reviewer appreciation (sniff sniff)

Malik Ming – yes I tried to get rid of them. I just have so much dust they're bigger than me. And thanks!

Dividend – holy cow! You like to review or something! Not that that's a problem with me! Go ahead write another fic, I really like your other one!

Inuyasha Obsession – yes, the incredibles murdered them, that what my poor over worked mind came up with. Thanks for more happy reviews!

I'm pretty sure that's everyone that reviewed since I'm like going back and forth.


End file.
